Displays having micro-scale light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are known as micro-LED, mLED, and μLED. As the name implies, micro-LED displays have arrays of micro-LEDs forming the individual pixel elements.
A pixel may be a minute area of illumination on a display screen, one of many from which an image is composed. In other words, pixels may be small discrete elements that together constitute an image as on a display. These primarily square or rectangular-shaped units may be the smallest item of information in an image. Pixels are normally arranged in a two-dimensional (2D) grid, and are represented using dots, squares, or rectangles. Pixels may be the basic building blocks of a display or digital image and with geometric coordinates.